RPlog:Lance vs The Women
A RolePlay Log by Ti'ilandria Date October, 2009 Setting Krayt Pearl Cantina, Tatooine Appearing Ti'ilandria Corbet Alergio Nephlin Erah'lien Ra'nira James Eson Read More Logs at Roleplay Logs RPlog:Lance_vs_The_Women :'' Feeling dangerous, Ti'Ilandria joins Lance for some drinks on Tatooine. The TechGirl gets drunk, but also opens pout, and spouts unintentional innuendo.'' Krayt Pearl Cantina - The Anchor - Tatooine The Krayt Pearl Cantina is fairly unremarkable as far as cantinas on Tatooine go, looking much like any other that could be found on the planet. A crescent shaped bar takes up much of the room, the rest of the room is taken up by round tables, with alcoves on the wall containing booths. While it lacks some of the amenties of larger casinos such as those that have bands the atomsphere is quite lively. Gambling is of some sort is almost always going on with locals and spacers alike taking part in games of Pazaak and Sabacc. Tyy'sun nods but adds, "If they are smart they will have a few tents scattered around his farm as to prevent circumvention, but then they are not known for their illumination of mind." he gives the Twi'lek lekku equivalent of a shrug before partaking of his whiskey at the bar and then adds, "your biggest adversary will be the desert, numa, and finding the farm. You will need a sand suit and swoop, as well as a weapon for unforseen circumstances. If you are not already equiped I shall provide these to you for the duration of the job." Into the Krayt Pearl Cantina wanders Lance Corbet, the scarred swoop star who won his fourth straight race not long back upon this very planet. Eyes of ice blue peer about the cantina, and a smile is upon his lips as he looks sidelong to the woman upon his arm. "So." he murmers with a grin. "You wouldn't happen to be planning on getting me drunk today, would you?" A soft chuckle escapes him before he moves further into the cantina, footfalls carrying him towards the bar. Erah'lien shakes her head slightly. "No, I don't suspect they -would- be known for that. But I'll have to see once I get there." She's quite confident about the fact that yes, she -will- get there. As he lists off the variety of necessities, one hand lifts to lightly rub at the side of her neck. "I have a weapon," she tells him, that sheepish smile returning to her face. Menawa just happens to be situated that she sees those that enters. For some reason when Lance and his lady enter, she smirks, the expression pulling on a newly split lower lip. Add to that a bruis on her jaw and one can surmise she's either had some fun or ticked someone off. She lifts her tumbler and drains off her liquid. Clad in black, Ti'Ilandria walks along with Lance, dressed in her Mira Styre appearance. The woman laughs brightly, flashing the pilot a warm smile. "What? That's too easy. 'Sides, I plan on getting myself drunk since no one I know is around to frown at me for it." White teeth are flashed at Lance in a wicked smile, before the woman looks around. "They /do/ have goot whiskey here. Or did during the races." Chuckling, Lance nods. "Fair enough." he murmers, a smile full on his lips. "No safer places to get drunk than Tatooine." he mutters, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Guess that means I need to stay sober so I can drag you out." Smirking, Menawa is not yet noticed as the scarred pilot moves towards the bar, slipping onto a stool. "Two Corellian whiskeys." he informs the barkeep as he once again looks sidelong at Ti'Ilandria, a smile full on his lips. A man comes out from the back and Eson takes note of him, standing from his seat at the bar. "Excuse me, the afore mentioned owner is here.." he says to the purple hued Twi'lek female before adding, "Your equipment will be delivered here shortly.. Ma'allesh, numa." he finishes his drink in a single gulp and walks over to the man before the two of them dissapear into a back room while exchanging calm words. Lavender eyes roll as 'Mira' looks back at Lance. "Oh, come on. We both know you're not going to stay sober," she laughs, sticking out her tongue at the man. "Especially if the whiskey's good." Sliding up into a stool next to the scarred man, Ti'Ilandria flicks a braid of hair out of her face, and offers a wink to the barkeep. "Better keep that bottle open, we may end up wanting the entire thing." Catching sight of movement, Ti'Ilandria watches Tyy'sun leave, then her eyes dart back to Erah'lien. "Blast, I really need to learn Ryl. Gotta find the time for that," she states, noticing the twi'leks having reminded her. Erah'lien's eyes dart to the approaching man and she nods to Tyy'sun as he leaves to take care of that other business thing. She carefully tucks away the credits that he'd placed on the counter in front of her, tipping her head back to finish the contents of her cup before setting it back down on the bar. Her golden eyes shift over to Ti'Ilandria and Lance as they approach and she gives them both a smile. My, my.. aren't the ariving couple the curiosity of the moment, for Erah'lien is not the only one watching them. Mena still has that smirk on her lips, though it's subtle now. She turns back to the bar and knocks her empty lightly on the surface, wordlessly calling for a refill. Leaning in to whisper to Ti'Ilandria, mischief sparkles in the man's eyes as he withdraws. Then, Eren'lien is noticed smiling their way, and Lance cannot help but smile back. Oh, the things that must be flitting through the mind of the womanizing pilot this day. Yet, beyond the Twi'lek girl - whom his eyes linger on for some moments - is another sight which he thought had been merely a product of the alcohol of a few nights back. "Menawa?" he asks, surprise tinging his words, before laughter spills from his lips. "Gods, girl.. is it good to see you! How long's it been? Six? Seven years?" Lance whispers: I can help with that. Menawa shifts her lips into a real smile, though her eyes only warm a minute bit, "If not a little longer, Lance boy." And then Ti'Ilandria prompts for an intro, so her gaze shifts to the woman and /now/ warm perceptably, "Ineeded, I believe introductions are in order." Erah'lien's smile widens as Lance's gaze lingers on her. She winks at him and lifts one hand to wiggle her fingers in a bit of a wave towards Ti'Ilandria. A laugh sounds from her lips as she watches the mini-abuse on Lance, shaking her head. "Sometimes they just don't -care- about manners," she says, grinning with amusement. Chuckling softly as Lance recieves the 'abuse' from Ti'Ilandria, Lance motions to the woman beside him. "Mira Styre, I'd like you to meet Menawa Nephlin, and old friend from Corellia before I joined the Academy. Menawa, Mira Styre." Pausing, those blue orbs once more are drawn by the Twi'lek girl, and his smile brightens at her wider smile. "And unfortunately, I've yet to meet this beautiful woman. You are..?" "What is it with you and women in leather of any sort?" asks 'Mira' with a bright laughter, offering a wink to Erah'lien. "Watch out, he's a smooth talker. But he's also my ride home. Don't shoot him until I hotwire his ship, will ya?" she asks the purple-hued Twi'lek. Then the lavender eyes of Mira style flit back to Menawa as she offers a salute, and then reaches around Lance, holding her hand out openly for Menawa in a friendly manner. As the woman, instead of merely shaking it, draws the knuckles to her lips in a chivalrous manner, Ti'Ilandria/Mira blinks thrice in confusion. "Okay, you need to tutor Lance on manners," she drawls. "My name is Erah'lien," the purple Twi'lek tells Lance with a slight inclination of her head. Her eyes shift from one person to the next as they're each introduced before finally resettling on Lance. "You've introduced everyone else, but I have no idea who you are." She grins and folds her arms loosely over her chest, studying him curiously. Her head tilts slightly as she looks back towards 'Mira' and she offers the other woman a light salute. "I'll do my best. Is stabbing him allowed?" "You can be my servant any day." laughs Lance to Menawa, though eyes don't leave the Twi'lek beauty nearby. Not yet, anyhow. Then, Erah'lien is speaking, and Lance is blinking. "You don't follow swoop racing, do you?" he asks softly. Of course, everyone should know Lance Corbet by now, right? He's only won all four of his races in the swoop league since entering, and is the hottest thing since.. well, since Han Solo, or possibly Danik Kreldin. "Lance Corbet." he tells the Twi'lek girl, motioning her over, patting the stool flanking him on the opposite side that Ti'Ilandria's on. Menawa releases Mira's hand and absently dismisses Lance with a light wave of her own, "He's hopeless, though his tates in women has drastically improved with his luck in the races." She shifts to accept her drink from the bartender, pinches a coin from a hidden pocket in her slacks and pays for it, then looks back to Mira, "Tell me, has he learned how to breathe through his ears, yet?" So much for manners. Mena waggles her eyebrows. "How /CAN/ your ego take it," asks Ti'Ilandria with a tease on her tone. "A woman who doesn't know your face and swoons over your prowess," drawls the woman, leaving the words hang in the air for just a moment before ending with the punchline, "on the swoop track." Wrinkling her nose in a smile, Ti'Ilandria grins her amusement at Lance. "Careful, or he'll be insisting the bar's a right fine place for a bit o' a tumble." Turning her attention back to Menawa, 'Mira' just gives a blink, before she considers for a long moment. "You know, I don't know. Shall we find out?" asks the woman, taking an innocent bent to the question, without seeming to realize the double entendre she's just offered. "Why do people think that because their name is known that it's okay not to politely introduce themselves?" Erah'lien huffs quietly and shakes her head. But despite her mild irritation, she steps over towards the empty stool and looks towards the other two girls. Menawa's words cause Erah to blink and stare at her for a moment before she laughs, not bothering to hide any amusement. Smiling as Erah'lien approaches, Lance sets an apologetic look upon the Twi'lek. "I'm sorry." he murmers gently. "That was rude of me. Let me buy you a drink by way of apology." Motioning to the bartender, Lance murmers, "Whatever the lady desires. Put it on my tab." Taking up his glass of whiskey, the scarred pilot turns curious eyes upon Menawa where she stands, speaking to Ti'Ilandria. Blinking at the response of her parading as Mira Styre, Lance's grin grows as he's certain Ti'Ilandria knows not what she just agreed to. Menawa breaks into the biggest smile that just brightens up her face, despite the split lip and bruised chin, and makes her eyes sparkle with vivacity, "Can I watch as you test his mettle, M'Lady?" Yes, she's still talking to Mira and missing James' wave entirely. Grabbing her glass, 'Mira' tilts her head back to drink from it before she pauses, blinks and peers at Menawa. "Uh, yeah, sure. I was thinking about dunking him in water with only an ear above the surface to test the theory..." she notes, her brow furrowing faintly. Then the woman shrugs, and leans back again, downing the whiskey in on gulp, before smiling. "Yup," she says with a faintly hoarse voice, "still the good stuff." Pulling coins from somewhere, the woman slaps them down on the bar. "Just bring the bottle," she tells the barkeep. "And glasses for either of these two if they want 'em," she offers, motioning to Erah'lien and Menawa with a smile. Facing the bar, for the most part, 'Mira' is oblivious to the wave coming from behind her. "Oooh, so he /CAN/ be taught. Excellent! Miracles do happen. And all that. Shall we make idle conversation?" is asked with a hint of a wink. Turning to Erah'lien, 'Mira' smiles. "You're a long way from home. I do hope it's for a happy reason. Too many twi'leks end up in the clutches of the Hutts," she says, frowning. Then 'Mira' turns to look back at Menawa, motioning to the chair next to her in a friendly manner. "And this is sure as Hells /not/ Corellia. Corellia's better, despite the constant unexplained deja vu I had to deal with last time I was there." Menawa blinks oh so slightly at Mira's words on how to tests Lance's ear breathing techniques. "M'lady.. I do believe I should explain." She replies with no small amount of anticipation. Leaning in, she gets her mouth somewhat close to the vacinity of Mira's ear..and commences to explain. In detail. So engrosed in this enterprise, she more misses James than ignores him, but who can tell? Erah'lien gives a nod of her head, seeming to accept Lance's apology. Though the amusement on her features remains. She takes a deep breath to compose herself and looks to Menawa, nodding quickly. "Yeah, I want to see this too," she tells them. Dunk him under water? One hand lifts to Erah's mouth and she somehow manages not to bust into laughter. "Okay. Sure. Water." She grins a bit impishly, one hand lifting to give a slightly dismissive wave. "Nah, I haven't had any problems with Hutts. No need to worry about me." Fingers lift towards the bartender as she gestures to have her drink refilled and she looks to 'Mira' as the entire double entendre is explained. Lance's smile widens at Ti'Ilandria's continued naievity, and as Menawa leans in to explain to her, Lance chuckles softly. Erah'lien's response seems to make him smile even further. "So," he says to the women, James still out of his line of sight as his back's to the cantina proper. "Shall we get out of here, us four, and go test this theory. My ship's at the starport..." His smile grows wider as he takes another mouthful of his whiskey, eyes trailing over the lithe curves of the Twi'lek beside him, images running rampant through his mind of what could come of this encounter. Leaning in a bit to listen, 'Mira' isn't exactly paying attention to the rest of the world around her. First the young woman's eyes widen just slightly, then red starts to blossom over her cheeks. The flushing of features only continues as Menawa's softly spoken whispers go on. One hand rests on the bar, the other is gripping her leg tighter and tighter. Finally, 'Mira' blinks again, puts some more creds down on the bar, "Add your best bottle of Corellian to that, and hurry," she notes, after clearing her throat and licking her lips. And not a GLANCE is given towards any of the three she's conversing with, instead trying to hurry the barkeep up. James notes Mira's blushing and asks utterly out of curiosity and a decent bit of navieity of his own "What theory?" as he finishes his drink a short distance from the bar. Menawa rocks back a touch, looking smugly pleased. She /does/ look around, and notes James. Her smile brightens, "Well, if it's not my brawling buddy." She reaches out and claps him on the shoulder once, then looks to Lance, "Ever get into a brawl, he's one to have on your side." Yup, high praise indeed. Erah'lien nods slowly and pointedly as the blush rises on 'Mira's cheeks. "Mmhmm," she says slowly, lips turned into a bit of a smirk. Her gaze shifts back to Lance and she stares at him for a moment. "Uhm. No. Just... no." She shakes her head, leaning back against the bar and bringing her cup to her lips. Golden eyes shift over towards James as he approaches and she starts laughing all over again as he asks about the 'theory'. Chuckling at Erah'lien's words, Lance fixes the Twi'lek with a look before answering, "Well, you /did/ offer." Winking at her, he seems non-chalant about the entire thing, taking another sip of his whiskey as though he had been joking about the entire thing. As Menawa pats James on the shoulder, however, Lance blinks once at the man, examining him curiously. "I could think of a few others I'd rather have." he tells Menawa calmly and honestly, though he does give James a smile. "Lance Corbet. And you are..?" Assured that the barkeep is getting her bottles of ale, 'Mira' turns back around to peer at the group, lavender eyes narrowing as if realizing she might be missing something. "Brawl? Awww... but I don't like brawls," she offers, putting a hand on the hilt of her vibroblade as she does so. "Sides, I'm good with my hands, why chance messing them up?" is asked before thumbing at Lance. "And he's always willing to brawl in my place, so it's all good, right?" she asks with a bit of a wink. Lavender eyes are flicked towards Erah'lien, and as the woman leans back, Ti'Ilandria considers, before shrugging and just smiling at the Twi'lek - as if trying to be comforting, or understanding or ... whatever it is that women are supposed to be in a situation like this. Hells if Ti'Ilandria knows! Ra'nira saunters into the cantina slowly, the blood red twi'lek's eyes flickering around the establishment. Her hands hang loose at her sides, the woman ready for conflict, this is after all Tatooine, there's always people causing trouble. She moves towards the bar with a few flowing steps, stopping to peek over at the conflict brewing already. She gives a soft and almost feral little smile as she slips her lithe self up onto one of the stools at the bar, her attention almost completely on the group. James blushes lightly as Menawa praises him before replying to Lance "James Saugustu we've met a couple of times before but believe me last night was more luck then anything." he shudders "As proof I believe we both entered a boxing tournament and lost to the same opponent." Menawa ehs, "It was all just for fun, anyway." So saying, the gal slips one stool over and sits, putting a small buffer between her self and the one closest to her, which happens to be 'Mira'. Reaching for the shot of whiskey poured, she knocks it back easily enough, drowning her stomach's grumbling. Chuckling at 'Mira's obvious discomfort, Lance looks her over with a grin, downing the remainder of his glass. "Yeah. I'm up for a good brawl anytime." He smirks, eyes lingering on James a moment, and he shrugs. "Not sure what boxing tournament you're meaning. I joined the Shockboxing league, but didn't get far in it, and certainly never entered any tournaments." He seems ready to say on, but the sight of Ra'nira soon catches his attention, forcing lips upwards in a wide smile. "Well, hello beautiful." he murmers, words possibly carrying enough to reach the crimson Twi'lek's ears. Then the barkeep is waved over, and he adds, "Her drinks are on me." nodding towards the recent arrival. "You're... good with your hands," Erah'lien echoes. A soft snort and she rubs her hands up over her face. "I am -so- glad I came in here today." It's true! She's so entertained right now. She grins brightly at Ti'Ilandria. "I -like- you," she announces with a firm nod. Menawa has to join Era on this one. She looks from the Twi back to the human and says, "Do you think you could be talked into demonstrating that for ..oh, at least one of us?" And by one of us, she's motioning between herself and Erah'lien. Lavender eyes widen at Lance, and suddenly 'Mira' is laughing outright. Wiping a tear from her eye, the woman shakes her head as she tries to calm her giggles. A quick glance is given over towards Erah'lien, and holds up her hands, "I do some tech work, gotta be able to get into tight places and manipulate things." There is a pause, then Mira chokes as she turns a bright red, realizing what she said. Grabbing one of the bottles of whiskey she ordered, Ti'Ilandria pours herself a double drink, before sliding it towards the others. Picking up the glass, the woman leans back and gulps it all down, letting the heat settle into her stomach as she closes her eyes. And then Menawa speaks up and 'Mira' coughs and starts turning red again. "Uh ... er... well ..." Pausing, Ti'ilandria glances around, not getting any help from Lance right now as he's oogling the newest Twi'lek into the establishment, and so she picks up the bottle again and holds it out towards Menawa and Erah'lien in an uncertain and innocent way. "Whiskey?" Erah'lien grins at Menawa when she realizes that they're thinking along the same wavelength. "Are you having as much fun with this as I am?" She chuckles softly, glancing towards Lance's newest 'target'. "He has a short attention span, doesn't he?" A nod is given at the offer of whiskey and she picks up one of the empty glasses, sliding it towards 'Mira'. Ra'nira can't be sure Lance is talking about her, that is until he tells the bartender all her drinks are on him. She looks over at the bartender then. "I'll be paying for my own stanging drinks thank you." She turns her head, lekku sliding against her back as she peers over at Lance, no words, yet, just watching him and the group around him. She shakes her head slowly, those tails wriggling along her back, one slipping forwards to hang in front of her shoulder. "Something local and hard." She calls to the bartender, relaxing on her stool. Menawa accepts the double shot and snorts. "Always has, dare say he always will." She salutes the women and knocks back the drink, shudders slightly, then looks at Era with one eye closed, "And to answer your question, yes, I am.. although with all the beautifull women around us, I can see why he's having such a hard time focusing." A blink, then she realises she's also having a hard time focusing. She turns her head to James and frowns a little, "We never did finish our discussion." James blushes at Mira's mistake and orders himself another Reactor Core once the bartender is free. He looks towards Menawa and nods once the order is complete. "I believe you had asked if I was hiring. I could be depending on how much pay you would want and your skills." he answers. A smile is granted Ra'nira, and Lance seems pleased with just watching her for the moment, eyes toying along the crimson beauty. Then, James mentions hiring after Menawa's comment of a discussion, and Lance looks back at those near him. "Say what? Menawa.. you looking for work? Why didn't you ask me?" A smile spreads over his lips as he pours himself another glass of whiskey, lifting it to his lips as he turns about. "I've got two ships need staffing. Plus the merc business is always looking for good workers. And since I know you.. it all depends on what skills you've gained since last we were.. uh.. met." Reaching out to grab the bottle back from Lance, 'Mira' frowns at the man. "You didn't ask /ME/ to work for you," she pouts. The bottle is glanced at, and the woman smiles. "Oooh, good year," she notes, pouring herself some more, before settling it back on the bar for others to enjoy. "What? Am I not good enough for you?" she asks, in a teasing tone, before downing this latest drink and smiling even more. Pausing to make certain she's still on her stool, 'Mira' reaches up to run a hand slowly over her hair. Yes, the woman's getting drunk already. Setting the glass down on the table, she waves a hand at Lance. "See, now you'll just have to come up with some specialized part-time work I could do for you ... or your crew." Then Ti'Ilandria blinks a couple of times, turning back to Erah'lien, as if having rewound the conversation and parsed it finally. "Oh, yes, he does. If it has legs and breasts, he at least wants to cop a feel." That's when the woman turns her lavender eyes towards Ra'nira and offers a wave. "I got these bottles of Corellian, sure you don't want some?" she says with a wide smile. Erah'lien grins at Menawa and shrugs. "Can't say I've ever had trouble focusing when other women have walked into the room. Of course, I haven't had enough to drink for that yet." Her attention returns to Ti'Ilandria. "He didn't try to cop a feel off me. Of course, that might be because I threatened to stab him. Sort of." She grins and sips her drink slowly, just enjoying herself. Ra'nira lifts the small glass that's put in front of her skeptically. She eyes it, lifting it up to the light and looking at the dark brown liquid. She shrugs her rounded shoulders slowly, and then tosses the shot of liquor back. Her eyes widen as it burns it's way down and she sets the empty glass on the counter, her lips parting to blow out a slow breath before she shakes her head. "I'll settle with some Sullustan ale." She offers to the bartender. Her eyes turn, falling on Lance as he continues to stare for a bit. She looks just about to say something when he turns away to deal with other business. She mutters about stanging swoop racers and thier attention spans as she sits and listenst to the rest of the conversations going on around her, the red twi'lek's shoulders hunched a bit, her elbows resting on the bar top. Menawa smirks at Lance's offer, "If I thought you were serious, I'd wonder what the price would be for accepting." Is she teasing him? Hard to say, but look how her eyes sparkle when she says this. Her stomach makes and odd, bubbling gurgle sound and she stands up off the stool. Ignore how she lists slightly to the right, "Y'all 'scuse me." So saying, she hikes her belt a little and heads off towards that place every living being needs to visit now and again. James shrugs as Menawa leaves and takes a seat glancing towards Ra'nira being very sure to keep his eyes foccused on her face as he takes a sip of his drink and pays the bartender. Lance seems ready to respond to Menawa when she suddenly gets up and runs off. A sigh and a shrug, and Lance is patting Ti'Ilandria on the thigh. "Maybe you should slow down." he suggests to the woman, eyes turning to Erah'lien. It was almost a challenge what she said, and so his right hand descends upon her thigh, even as his left withdraws from 'Mira'. "Why? You wanting me to?" he asks, then eyes flit once more upon Ra'nira. Unlike James, however, he makes no show of keeping his gaze upon just her features, allowing eyes to roam, caressing the entirety of the Twi'lek's lithe form, before the smile grows and eyes meet hers yet again. "Go easy? Awww, Lance, you're no FUN!" offers Ti'Ilandria in a light-hearted whine. Pouring herself one more glass, the woman moves, carefully, to try to push Lance out of the way to pour Erah'lien a glass as well. "We girls gotta stick together. Menawawawa gonna be all right?" asks 'Mira', deciding to pour the other woman a glass of whiskey as well. "At least our attention spans are better," she says in a sage tone of voice, and bobbing her head in a faintly too furious nod. Erah'lien blinks at the hand that appears on her leg, eyes dropping to just stare at it. Nope. Not hers. Her fingers lift to curl around his wrist, intending to move his hand off of her leg and put it down on his own. "Your leg is over there, dear." She peers a bit at Ti'Ilandria, one brow perking. "You're getting drunk." Menawa re-appears! No, not magically. She walks from the refresher and plops down on the stool, scoops up the drink left for her and knocks it back. She sucks in a breath, blows it back out, then smirks and sets the tumbler carefully on the bar top. That done, she lifts her head and mutters to no one in particular. "Problem wi' drinkin' on an empty stomach is, I get drunk and horny all the faster." Ra'nira finishes her ale after a bit as she listens to everyone arguing, Lance hitting on anything with two legs and vaguely feminine, though who knows, he might go in for the four leggers too, now if only Nira could dig one up somewhere. Her lekku twitch gently in amusement at the whole scenario as she finishes off her drink with a long sip. She glances to James, and then the returning Menawa as she makes her announcement. Nothing but amusement is on the dark red twi'lek's features right now, her lips quirked up at one corner. She orders another obscure drink from the bartender, something that sounds like it might be distilled from an animal... Seemingly the most sober out of the group - asiding from maybe Erah'lien and James - Lance just shakes his head at Ti'Ilandria's antics. Then, as Menawa returns, Lance smiles widely. "I think we should talk, Mena." he uses his pet name for her. "I am serious about the offer. I think I've got a few things that might interest you. So, mull it over. You staying on Tat, or just passing through?" Then, again eyes turn to Ra'nira, and he smiles widely, white teeth revealed to the crimson Twi'lek as eyes linger on her form yet again. Turning to look at Erah'lien, Ti'Ilandria 'sobers' briefly, before smiling with a firm nod. "Yes... Yes I am. That is why I came here, after all. To get drunk. Every once in a while, you need to just kick back and enjoy the freefall," she offers. Looking over at Lance, Ti'Ilandria catches him eyeing Ra'nira again, reaching out to try and poke the man in the side, playfully. Then Ti'Ilandria moves, purposefully, to try and settle herself between Erah'lien and Menawa. "You should both work for Lance. I need more girl-friends," she offers innocently, trying to drape an arm over each woman. "Then we could hang out ... and stuff." Menawa gives a teeny, tiny belch just as an arm is draped over her shoulder. She looks to 'Mira' and listens to the words, then grunts faintly, "There a chance in this universe I might .." then she blinks and stops, shakes her head. Ra'nira lifts her eyes to Lance again as she feels his stare settle on her. "What is your stanging problem buddy? YOu have three women fawning over you and you gotta stare at me?" He finishes her drink with a long sip and then puts it down on the counter before she slips off of her stool, her movements pure grace and fluidness as she makes her way over towards him, stopping a few paces away, her hands on her hip, staring him down, or trying to anyway. She's really not that intimidating of a person. Narrowing her eyes at Erah'lien. "But he pays in credits... I should know, I race for him," she offers with a nod. Sighing, however, Ti'Ilandria stretches her hands over her head with a deep sigh, before glancing at Menawa. "There's a chance what?" she asks, before realizing she's listing to one side and hasn't even taken a step. "Ooooh, I am getting drunk," she notes. Looking at the bar, Ti'Ilandria considers, before grabbing one of the two bottles of whiskey found there. "Well, guess it's off to drink and tinker alone. Good thing I brought some droid toys to play with," she says innocently. "Yo, Lance, I'm headed back to your ship. I'll make sure not to crash in your room, just in case you bring someone home. Probably be in the cargo bay with my toys!" she offers. "Nice ta' meet you all," she offers, before spinning on her heel, too far, and having to over-correct to face the door again. Lifting a leg into the air, Ti'Ilandria leans forwards to fall upon it and get herself started walking away. And through all that, Menawa just stares at Ti'Ilandria, eyes blinking a little owlishly. She doesn't get a chance to respond because the other woman is turning to walk away. She smirks softly, hiccups once, then mutters something else under her breath. Reaching for her shot glass, she finds it is not there so stops with her hand not holding anything. Darnitall. Erah'lien just stares at Ti'Ilandria as she talks about playing with her droid toys. Alone. Then she snickers and shakes her head. "Wow." That's all she can say, watching the other woman leave the cantina.